Marry Me
by lily forever
Summary: OS. "Alors, tu te marie ?" "oui... Tu viendras ?" "Non". Le mariage de Casey ne pouvait pas se passer comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand ce n'est pas l'homme qu'on aime que l'on épouse... Derek x Casey.


Disons que cet OS est pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir été là pendant très, très longtemps ! ^^

Pour info, Christopher et sa mère et le prêtre m'appartienne. Pour le reste, vous les connaissez ! :). Lana, elle, est le fruit de l'imagination de Fjudy ! ;). Oh, et aussi... Peut-être que vous trouverez Derek et Casey quelque peu... OOC.. Mais je suis partie du principe que, quand on grandi, on murit.. (ahah... hum.)

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Bisous,

Lil's

* * *

**Marry me.**

* * *

_« Alors, tu te marie ? Tu es sûre ? »_

_La jeune femme lève des yeux implorants vers le jeune homme qui lui, garde un visage impassible. _

_« Oui. » finit-elle par murmurer. « Oui, je me marie. »_

_« Tu l'aimes ? »_

_Sa gorge se noue. Elle tremble. _

_« Certainement. » balbutie-t-elle. _

_Il ferme les yeux un bref instant. Ses lèvres tremblent, comme s'il allait pleurer, mais quand son regard croise à nouveau le sien, elle ne voit qu'un masque froid, qui dissimule mal sa déception. _

_« Bien. » lâche-t-il. _

_« Derek... »_

_« C'est bon, Casey, je suis un grand garçon. Si tu l'aimes, alors c'est bien. »_

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essaye de se convaincre... Il lui adresse à peine l'esquisse du sourire qu'il a l'habitude de lui offrir, et se détourne pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. _

_« Tu viendras ? » demande-t-elle absurdement, alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée. _

_« Non. »_

_Et il part sans un regard en arrière, laissant Casey au bord des larmes. _

*

Nora et sa future belle-mère s'agitent autour d'elle, piaillant elle ne sait trop quoi. Elle, elle fixe le miroir comme s'il pouvait lui donner une réponse à toutes ses questions.

Elle ne reconnaît pas l'étrangère dans la glace. La jeune femme est brune, et grande, et fine. Elle porte une longue robe blanche sans manche. Le bustier serré met ses courbes en valeur, et l'assemblage de jupons donne une touche de féérie. Casey a adoré cette robe à la seconde où la vendeuse l'a sortie de la house. Mais maintenant, elle aimerait l'arracher de sa peau. À la place, elle serre le bouquets de roses qu'elle tient dans ses mains plus fort. Ses cheveux cascadent en boucles sur ses épaules nues. Il n'y a que ses yeux qui sont mis en valeur par du maquillage.

Sans doute est-elle belle. Aux yeux des autres, en tout cas. Elle, elle se trouve affreuse.

« Oh ma chérie, je suis si fière ! » lance Nora, les yeux larmoyants.

Casey voudrait pleurer, elle aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se marie ?! Elle ne peut qu'adresser un sourire pâle à sa mère, à travers le miroir.

« Ton père va bientôt venir te chercher... Je vais rejoindre les autres. Oh, ma chérie... »

Nora renifle, puis serre Casey dans ses bras avec force, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle sort, et la jeune femme se rend compte que sa belle-mère est partie aussi. Belle-mère... Son souffle se perd... Prise d'un léger vertige, elle se rattrape à la chaise, et se retient de s'effondrer en larmes, pour ne pas ruiner son maquillage.

C'est ainsi que son père la trouve, une seconde plus tard. Il se précipite vers elle.

« Casey !Tu vas bien ? »

Elle s'efforce de sourire.

« Oui... Oui, ça va. C'est le stress, sans doute ! »

Il lui lance un regard à la fois inquiet et suspicieux. Casey sait que son père a compris beaucoup de choses. Comme sa mère, sans doute. Mais là où sa mère cache du mieux qu'elle peux ce qu'elle pense à travers de grandes effusions, son père préfère la franchise ;

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, mon ange. »

« Me marier papa ? Mais j'en ai envie ! » proteste-t-elle.

« Avec lui ? » insiste son père. « Ce Christopher ? »

Casey se tend inconsciemment.

« Evidemment ! » réplique-t-elle presque trop vite. « Pourquoi serais-je là, sinon ? »

Il soupire, visiblement déçu. Quand il relève la tête, un sourire a prit place sur son visage.

« Prête ? » demande-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

« Prête ! » répond-elle avec l'air le plus rayonnant qu'elle peux.

Ils sortent de la petite chambre annexe ou s'est préparée Casey. Dans le hall, il n'y a plus que les demoiselles d'honneur, Marti, Lizzie et Lana, qui tient la main de Lizzie en babillant incompréhensiblement. Lizzie lui adresse un sourire hésitant. Marti ne lui jette même pas un regard, et le coeur de Casey se serre. Elle sait pertinemment ce que sa demi-soeur lui reproche.

Dans l'église, la musique démarre. C'est Marti qui s'élance la première.

Casey retient Lizzie par la manche au moment où elle va partir elle aussi.

« Il est là ? » chuchote-t-elle avec une note d'espoir désespéré.

Lizzie secoue la tête négativement. Casey se mord la lèvre. Elle le savait, pourtant. Il lui avait dit. Et, franchement, aurait-elle pu venir si elle avait été dans sa situation ??

Son père lui presse le bras, en signe d'encouragement. Elle inspire. Il est temps.

*

Christopher est radieux. Il ne cesse de la fixer avec un sourire amoureux et immense. Elle sourit aussi, et elle espère qu'il croit que ses larmes sont des larmes d'émotion.

« Moi, Christopher Jewins, j'accepte de te prendre pour épouse, Casey Macdonald, de te chérir et de t'aimer pour toujours, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la joie comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. » récite-t-il solennelement, en lui passant l'alliance au doigt.

« Melle Macdonald, » fait le prêtre, « répétez après moi : Moi, Casey Macdonald, j'accepte de te prendre pour époux, Christopher Jewins, de te chérir et de t'aimer pour toujours, pour le meilleur, et pour le pire, dans la joie comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. »

« Moi... » commence Casey...

Elle s'arrête et ferme les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Ce qu'elle va faire est définitif. Elle ne pourra pas revenir dessus. Mais elle aime Christopher, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui serre doucement la main. Elle rouvre les yeux, et voit son sourire sympathique, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle pense. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas... Il ne sait pas ! Elle s'imagine que ses yeux bleus sont noisette, et que son sourire est un rictus, et reprends de l'assurance.

« Moi, Casey Macdonald, j'accepte de te prendre pour époux, Derek Venturi, de te chérir et de t'aimer... »

Elle s'arrête brutalement, effarée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?!

Christopher lâche brutalement sa main, qu'elle porte à sa bouche, incapable de croire qu'elle vient de faire une erreur pareille. Son sourire sympathique a disparu. Il a l'air choqué, hébété. Casey tourne la tête vers sa famille, comme pour demander de l'aide. Sa mère a enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. George et son père ont tous les deux une main sur son dos et ne la regarde pas. Lizzie cache un sourire. Edwin lève trèès discrètement un pouce. Seule Marti aborde sans honte un grand sourire satisfait.

« Christopher... » murmure-t-elle, attérée.

Mais remis du choc, il a l'air tout simplement furieux. Casey se rend compte que tout le monde murmure, dans l'église. Ses oreilles bourdonnent... C'est alors que Lana éclate de rire, sans raison apparente.

Comme si elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil, Casey se rend compte d'où elle est, et secoue la tête, en laissant tomber les roses par terre.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire ça... » souffle-t-elle.

Elle recule de trois pas, jette un coup d'oeil à l'assemblée, puis soulève sa robe et se met à courir pour partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Elle sort dehors et le soleil l'éblouit un instant. Déboussolée, elle regarde autour d'elle, incapable de savoir quoi faire désormais.

« Casey ! » s'exclame Marti en la rejoignant.

Elle se retourne. La jeune fille lui tend quelque chose.

« C'est les clés de la voiture d'Edwin, » explique-t-elle. « Fonce. »

Casey a un sourire, et la serre dans ses bras très fort.

« Merci. Merci Marti, tu avais raison depuis le début. »

« Je sais, » répond Marti sans arrogance. « File maintenant ! »

*

A l'heure qu'il est, elle est mariée. Évidemment, il ne s'est jamais attendu à ce qu'elle cède un jour, et qu'elle accepte de se foutre du regard des autres. Évidemment, il n'a jamais cru que Casey Macdonald voudrait bien laisser tomber ces foutus préjugés pour être avec lui, Derek Venturi. Mais avant, au moins, il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et, même s'ils souffraient, ils souffraient à deux.

Et maintenant, elle est mariée, et il est seul.

Quand il entends frapper à la porte, il grogne, et ne prends pas la peine de se lever.

« Dégage, Sam ! Je ne veux voir personne ! Tu pourrais pas me laisser tranquille, bordel ?! »

Les coups persistent. Il veut les ignorer, mais soudain, ils entend des sanglots.

« C'est pas Sam... C'est moi... Derek... »

Il se relève d'un bond et court presque jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvre en grand. Casey est là, devant lui, en robe de mariée. Ses boucles sont toutes emmêlées. Son maquillage a coulé, et elle pleure. Quand leurs regards se croisent, elle s'efforce de sourire, maladroitement.

« Je t'aime. »

Son coeur loupe un battement. Il voudrait être sur qu'il ne rêve pas mais il serait stupide de ne pas profiter de l'occasion, rêve ou pas. Il attrape le poignet de Casey, et la fait entrer à l'intérieur. Visiblement, c'était le seul signe que la jeune femme attendait, parce qu'elle se jette littéralement dans ses bras, et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue. Il a du mal à résister à l'envie de l'embrasser en retour, et se détache d'elle en lui tenant les épaules.

Hésitante, elle scrute son visage, horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir mal interprêté son geste. Mais il sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et c'est lui qui l'embrasse. Le baiser est enflammé, passionné, brûlant. Ce n'est pas l'heure de la tendresse. Il a _besoin_ de ses lèvres. Elle ferme la porte avec ses talons, sans se détacher de lui. Et puis, ensemble, enlacés, ils se dirigent jusqu'à la chambre de Derek.

*

« Derek ? » murmure Casey en relevant la tête de sa poitrine.

« Casey ? »

« Epouse-moi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Epouse-moi. » répète-t-elle, très sérieuse.

« Maintenant ? » demande-t-il, amusé.

« Oui. »

Il rigole.

« J'adorerais, Trésor, mais là tout de suite, ça va pas être très possible ! »

« On a qu'à aller jusqu'à Las Vegas. » propose Casey avec espoir.

Cette fois-ci, il se redresse, et la dévisage pendant un moment.

« Tu veux vraiment te marier avec moi Case ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne le regretteras pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

« Je te laisserais pas partir. » la prévint-il.

« J'espère bien ! » sourit-elle.

Il hésite encore une seconde, puis se lève et tape dans ses mains avec un grand sourire amusé. Après tout, pourquoi attendre ?

« Alors lève-toi et habille toi ! On part se marier à Vegas ! »

« Je n'ai que ma robe de mariée... » rappelle Casey.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas de circonstance ? » se contente de répliquer Derek, avec un sourire en coin.


End file.
